


Love in this Club

by thundercaya



Series: Exterminator!Steve (auxiliary) [8]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundercaya/pseuds/thundercaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not asking you to samba, dearest," Kevin laughed. "Honestly, I'd just like an excuse to grind on you in public."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in this Club

**Author's Note:**

> Summary is a line from the fic [Out Tonight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1427365), and I realized that I couldn't SAY that and then not WRITE it.

No one was watching them.

Steve knew that. Everyone at the tiny night club in Desert Bluffs was absorbed in their dates, their drinks, their dance partners. Steve knew with near certainty that at any given time there were never more than a couple pairs of eyes on him and Kevin, and that those glances were fleeting. Just the same, Steve couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

No one could blame him, really. For years he'd dealt with being listened to and watched at almost all times, including during sex, courtesy of the Sheriff's Secret Police. He'd even had sex _with_ an officer, though he didn't currently know that. Added to Steve being self-conscious to begin with, it was understandable that in this place where anyone could watch--though no one was--he'd have trouble relaxing and letting go.

Kevin, on the other hand, had no trouble letting go. Figuratively, of course. Literally his hands were on Steve's ass, clinging firmly as they rocked their bodies together, showing absolutely no sign of letting go. Kevin's grip wasn't the only thing that was firm; Steve was well aware of the hard-on pressed against him, and was consequently sporting one of his own.

Kevin was in control, as he often was. Steve was generally content to let him out of preference, but in this situation it was more of a necessity. Steve hadn't been exaggerating about his complete inability make his body move to a rhythm to which he was listening, so it was up to Kevin to make it look like they were dancing. Of course, this couldn't last the whole night; after a while the movement of Kevin's hips became more erratic, and his arms moved to wrap around Steve's neck. He let out a few lilting moans that Steve only heard because they were going straight into his ear--though from there they went straight to his cock.

"You okay?" Steve asked, though he knew.

"Y-yes!" Kevin assured. "Keep going!"

Steve shifted his own grip from Kevin's waist to his hips, taking control of Kevin's movement, matching it with his own to get the most contact. It wasn't quite with the music, but again, no one was watching closely enough to notice. Kevin gasped against Steve's neck, his breath just barely hotter than the air around them, just enough to make Steve shiver. Kevin was also shivering, and he all but collapsed in Steve's arms as he came with a muffled cry. Only his inability to forget that they were in public kept Steve from following, and he settled for stroking Kevin's waist and kissing his temple.  Once Kevin had his breath back, slow waves of barely coherent praise rolled lazily from his mouth. Steve was already hot and flushed, but at those words he thought that maybe he was also blushing a bit beyond that.

"You should go get cleaned up," he said.

Kevin met his eyes and flashed a smile that was positively indecent. "Come with me," he said.

"I think it's a little late for that," Steve replied.

Kevin tittered. "You need to stop pretending you're not funny, dearest," he said. "I meant 'join me' and you know it." He ran a hand down Steve's back to rest on his ass again. "Let me return the favor."

Steve honestly didn't think that taking such an easy opening to its obvious conclusion made him funny so much as opportunistic--it was entirely possible that Steve didn't actually understand what humor was-- but he wasn't about to argue the point. He had to focus on politely declining Kevin's offer, appealing though it was. As much as he craved Kevin in general, and as particularly turned on as he was at that precise moment, public sex just didn't do it for Steve. He was more than happy to give Kevin what he wanted, but outside of Night Vale he could actually have privacy, and he would always prefer that. He would always chose a setting where he could relax and let go.

"Later," he said, kissing Kevin's lips. "When I can have you all to myself."

Kevin smiled. "I'll meet you at the car."


End file.
